


The teacher's assistant

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher Harry, niall is a big brother, student, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Niall's little sister teacher, Niall has to pick her up now, he also has a project that evolves going to see Mr. Styles a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The teacher's assistant

“Hello, I’m here to pick Alex up” Niall smiled to the young curly lad, he looked at him questioningly because he wasn’t the one who picked Alex from kindergarten, it was a woman, her mother, is this the dad? Well that would be very very weird

“Uhm are you the dad? Because we haven’t seen you and we can only giver her to family and-“ He was cut off by Niall “No, I’m not the dad! I’m his brother” Niall only smiled at him, the curly boy nodded, wasn’t fully convinced but he called Alex anyway to see her reaction.

“Niall!!” Alex screamed, she was excited, her brother had picked her up, it wasn’t that common and she was excited, she was seeing him a lot more lately. “Hi Alex” Niall said as he kneeled down in front of her “Let’s get you home ok?” Alex only nodded happily, she was extremely happy to see him and Niall was happy to see her too. 

“Uhm I’m Harry, by the way, Alex’s teacher” He said stretching his hand for Niall to take “Teacher? Aren’t you too young?” Niall blurted out, he was like that he couldn’t help himself. “I’m 23, I graduated at 21 so no, I’m ok” Niall felt embarrassed but he just mumbled an ‘I’m Niall’.

“So, are you going to pick Alex up from now on?” Harry asked, hoping he would say yes, “Yeah, she will also be living with me, so do I have to change the address or something?” Harry wanted to ask why but he didn’t and led Niall to the office where he could change the address and be him the one to pick her up from now on.

Niall left afterwards with Alex, since it was the start of the semester he didn’t have any homework and he wanted to make Alex more confortable with him so he took her to buy ice cream. Alex loved to be with his big brother and she couldn’t be happier now, after what she was seeing every day she was now more relaxed.

***

The days went by and Niall was feeling happy with Alex in his house, she was really calmed and she liked to go to school, she always talked about Harry and how great he was and Niall was happy she was happy. 

Niall was a Uni student, and he had a project for his social class. He had to analyze a person’s behavior in different places, Niall knew who he was going to do it about, Alex, and since he needed to also work since it was his last year he also had where she could analyze her in mind: her school.

Niall went the next day to Alex’s kindergarten, he was nervous they wouldn’t let him do it but it was a very important project and in involved many of his courses since they decided to make one big project instead of many from different subjects. But all of Niall’s worries were gone when he explained the situation to the principal –if you could tell her that, it was just kindergarten- and she said he could work on his sister group, but he needed to help Harry out with them.

Niall was outside with all of the parents, he was waiting for Alex and Harry to come out, Harry was talking to the other parents, giving them their children and making the casual chat, until he saw Niall. He smiled big, and went inside to take Alex out, the parents were slowly going out since Harry was taking the last child out of the classroom. “Hello Niall” Harry said with his big dimples showing and damn ‘why does he have dimples’ Niall thought but he couldn’t stare at him because he already had Alex in his leg hugging him and laughing, Niall smiled at the sight but soon remembered what he was gonna talk to Harry for.

“So, uhm Harry, can we talk? Inside the classroom?” Harry only nodded at him and led him inside. They both sat down in front of each other while Alex went to play with the toys in the back of the class. 

“Well you see…” Niall started because he didn’t know how to tell him, it wasn’t even that bad but he was making a huge deal out of it “So, I have this project in school were I have to analyze a person’s behavior and I decided to do it on Alex and I also need to work while I do it so basically I talked with the principle and hello, I’m Niall and we will be working together form now on” Niall finishes 

Harry is just shocked, he isn’t angry but he is shocked so after like 30 seconds of an awkward silence he smiles and nods and shakes Niall’s hand because what else can he do. Niall explains what he is going to do and that he is going to help him with the kids since he is good with kids and Harry is happy to finally have someone around his age near and he is hot and that is a plus too.

It’s been a week since Niall started working there and it’s been a great week, really. Niall is awfully good with kids and Harry can teach them some stuff while Niall can make them laugh and Harry also laughs because Niall is just like that. Alex is also very happy to be with her brother and she is having a lot of fun in school now.

Everybody is attached to Niall even though it’s only been a week, and Harry is afraid because he is sure Niall is going to stop going after a while and he doesn’t want to stop seeing him.

It’s weekend now and Niall is taking Alex to buy clothes, she needs some more so they went to the store and after an hour Niall doesn’t want to see more clothes again, Alex just laughs and says she is hungry, so Niall takes her to a restaurant and when they sit down they see Harry open the door.

Alex gets excited and starts shouting for Harry, Harry turns around and sees them, a small smile in his face because he is seeing Niall and that is the reason to smile. He stands in front of them and waves, Niall tells him to sit down so he does, a little hesitantly. 

“Hey mate, how are you?” Niall asks taking a sip at his drink. “I’m fine, I was jut walking and got hungry so here I am” and really? Was all Harry could think because wow that is such a good start of conversation, but Niall just laughs, because he is Niall and he can and starts talking and orders them food and continues talking happily because only Niall can keep a conversation with Harry that long.

Or maybe it’s because he wants to see Harry more

Just maybe

Shhh

“So, how is uni going? I don’t know how you have time to go to school, take care of Alex and go to the kindergarten” Harry says because yeah, he doesn’t know how he does it. “Well I take some of my classes online and since this was a big project I am not having that many classes and I have a scholarship so I have to maintain it” Niall says shrugging but Harry looks at him with big eyes “You have a scholarship? In what uni?” Because having those are really hard to get “Oxford” And Harry is done in that moment because Niall must be a genius that is making experiments with people because that is not possible.

Niall starts laughing at Harry’s face, he is not the first one to make that face and not believe him but hey, he is smart “You thought I wasn’t smart or something?” Harry didn’t know what to do but Niall just started laughing “Don’t worry mate, you are not the first one to have that reaction, but yeah I am smart and I guess I am lucky” Niall said smiling because yeah, he is lucky, he is very lucky.

They talked for a long time until Alex started to get sleepy so they went their separated ways, not before Harry asking for his address and maybe doing a happy dance in his head because of it.

It was now Monday, Niall was heading towards the school but a car stopped in front of him, he was shocked at first but when he saw who he was he felt relief “Hey, Harry, what are you doing here?” Niall asked “I was passing by and I saw you, get in, I’ll drive you” He said smiling brightly, he didn’t think he was going to catch Niall since he always got there before him.

Niall got in the car and placed Alex on the back, making sure she was ok “Are you stalking me, Styles?” Niall asked playfully but Harry got nervous “No, of course not!” He said a bit too quickly because yeah, maybe he was stalking him, maybe.

They both got into the school when a little boy with brown hair and equally brown eyes came running towards Harry “Uwcle Hawyyyyyyyyyy” The little boy screamed and hugged his legs, Harry smiled and carried the little boy “Hello Liam, how are you?” ‘So his name is Liam’ Niall thought.

“This is Liam, Liam, this is Niall” Harry said introducing them, then he lowered to Alex’s height and introduced both of them and they both started talking happily, the great part about being little kids.

“Hello Harry” A girl came towards Harry smiling bigly, Harry smiled back “Gemma” He said and hugged her really tightly and no, Niall was not feeling jealous, of course not. They were both talking until Niall made an uncomfortable noise “Oh, yeah, Gemma, this is Niall, he works here with me and Niall this is Gemma, my sister” And yeah a wave of relief washed over him and he felt a bit silly but could you blame him?

***

So apparently, Liam will be in the same group as Harry but the only problem here is that Liam is extremely shy, he is only friends with Alex and he doesn’t talk to anybody else. Harry went outside to look for some games from other teachers but Niall had an idea in mind while Harry was gone.

“Hey you guys want to dance?” Niall said towards Liam and Alex, he put his phone on shuffle and Mmm Yeah from Austin Mahone came, so maybe it isn’t appropriate but you can dance to it.

Liam and Alex started to dance with Niall as Niall singed, immediately the other kids started to dance with them, some joined Liam and he was laughing a lot, they were having a great time, such a great time that they didn’t see Harry coming in, Harry wanted to laugh, laugh at the kids but mainly at Niall, he was doing these weird dance moves and it was hilarious. Niall turned around and saw Harry, Harry thought he was going to stop dancing but instead he dragged him and danced with him and the whole class was now dancing.

It was extremely fun but they obviously got scolded at for disturbing the other classes.

Harry was obviously mad at Niall.

Well not really but shh.

It was the third week and Niall got sick, he got a sore throat but nobody had told Harry, so when a guy with blue eyes and brown hair came inside the classroom, with Alex in hand and saying “Hello this is uncle Lou how are you?” Harry almost freacked out.

“Hello but who are you?” Harry asked as he took “Lou” outside. “Hello, didn’t Niall tell you? But first who are you?” Lou asked, “I’m Harry, the teacher, now who are you?” Lou made wide eyes and then smirked “Hello, I’m Louis, I’m Niall’s boyfriend” He said proudly, and maybe Harry’s heart broke, just a little.

“Can I call Niall, just to confirm?” “Yeah, sure” Louis said as he went inside the classroom, Harry dialed Niall’s number quickly, he couldn’t believe he was crushing a guy who had a boyfriend.

Niall answered after the third ring and he sounded awful, it made Harry feel bad for calling him but he needed to confirm “Hi, it’s Harry uhm so, your boyfriend came today?” Harry said and it sounded more like a question “My boyfri-Louis! That twat is going to get it when he comes home, no he isn’t my boyfriend but he is going to replace me today, is it okay?” Niall asked coughing a little “Yeah, just wanted to confirm he was the one who was supposed to be here” Harry said, relief washed over him and a big smile came up to him, it wasn’t his boyfriend!

Being with Louis all day isn’t that bad, he is actually very funny but he has this nicknames for Harry and he hates nicknames and- “Curlyyyyy!!!!!” Louis shouts, Harry just closes his eyes and turns around “Yes?” Harry asked politely, he has to do a good impression to Niall’s friends anyway “I am done for today, I’m taking Alex home an-“ “NO” Harry shouted, Louis looked at him confusedly and harry looked everywhere but him. “I am, uhm, going to Niall’s yeah, I told him I was going so I will take Alex” Harry said getting Alex from his hands “Ok, well take care of her, see ya!” and Louis was gone.

Harry kneeled in front of Alex “Do you want me to take you to your brother?” Alex nodded and they got in Harry’s car. The ride wasn’t long ‘that’s why he goes there walking’ Harry thought. Harry knocked on Niall’s apartment, “It’s open Louis” Harry heard Niall say, he sounded awful.

“Hey Niall, where are you” Harry followed the sound of a horrible voice saying “Harry?” Harry got into the room and saw Niall on the bed, he looked awful, his hair was everywhere and he looked really pale.

“What are you doing here?” Niall asked turning to look at Harry “I’m taking care of you! I’ll go cook you something, Alex is going to show you what she did for you, go on Alex” Harry said smiling, he left to the kitchen to make some soup, he needed to eat.

Niall looked at the door, Harry was a really good person, Niall sighed and smiled “So, what did you do for me?” Alex smiled, “Look! I made you a card!” Niall looked at the car and it had glitter and really bad drawings but he smiled and mumbled a thank you and told Alex to go to her room and he sat down properly.

Harry entered the room with a tray of soup and bread “Here, eat this, you need to eat something and lots of rest” Niall held the tray “Thanks” he said and Harry smiled “Well, I think I should go” Harry said “No!” Niall said, Harry looked at him and Niall shrugged “I can’t take care of myself and I will probably die tonight” Niall said and Harry laughed, “You won’t die tonight, but okay, I’ll stay, now eat” Niall smiled and started eating Harry’s soup.

“Are you like a God?” Niall said when he started to fall asleep “What?” Harry asked, Niall rolled his eyes “You are great with kids, you are smart, everybody loves you, you are a great cook! You are even hot, that is not fair!” Harry turned red but Niall was already sleeping.

***

Harry didn’t know how but he ended sleeping in the same bed as Niall, he was in Niall’s feet when Niall kicked him in the face and Harry rolled out of bed, he started groaning, he heard a chuckle “Sorry” Niall scratched his neck “You seem okay now” Niall nodded “Yeah, this always happens, I get really sick one day, and the next is like nothing happened, I’m still coughing but I’m okay” Harry smiled “I’m glad”.

Harry made breakfast “You know, I should make you breakfast since it’s my flat” Harry shrugged “I don’t mind, I always make breakfast for me and my roommate” Niall looked at him quizzically “You have a roommate?” Harry nodded “It’s cheaper and we’ve been friends since forever, you will meet him today, he is going to school to show his paintings” Niall nodded.

“Is Alex ready?” Niall nodded, “she was showering when I got in her room, I think she is done by now” Harry looked at Niall and smiled “She is very responsible for her age you know” Niall smiled “Yeah, she is great” Harry turned to finish with a smile in his face.

“you know, we should hire you to cook for us” Alex nodded “Yes! I want Hawy here!” Harry laughed “Sorry but I already have a job as a teacher” Alex pouted “But I want Hawy” Niall laughed “C’mon, let’s go or we’ll be late” they all stood up and went towards Harry’s car and Harry felt weird, a good weird and he did not like were that was going. 

“Hello!” Niall said chirpily going to the back of the classroom to talk to the kids that were already there, Harry had to stay in the door to wait for all the parents to leave their kids.

“So today we have a special guest!” Harry said letting in his roommate “Zayn!” Liam screamed and ran to hug him, Zayn hugged him back and laughed “Hey Liam! Been a while!” Liam nodded “You going to show duawings?” Zayn nodded and turned to the class “Hello, I’m Zayn, today we are going to draw!” all the kids cheered happily and Niall looked at Zayn and why did Harry’s roommate has to be so hot?

The class was actually very fun, Zayn could draw really good and all the kids were excited drawing whatever they wanted with help from Zayn. Even Niall drew. All the kids were picking up the material they used, Zayn was sticking their drawings in the board and Niall and Harry where helping the kids when they heard a high pitched hello.

Niall sighed and turned around “Louis, what are you doing here?” all the kids went to greet Louis and hugged him happily and Niall couldn’t believe that with one day they were so happy with him.

“Hello to you too! I’m here to see Alex and the kids and curly and oh hello, I didn’t know another hottie was in the group” Louis said towards Zayn, Niall internally face palmed himself and introduced a wide eyed Zayn and a grinning Louis “Louis this is Zayn, Zayn Louis, Louis don’t eat him” and Louis laughed and mumbled a ‘can’t guarantee anything’.

They finished getting the room in order and the parents where here for the kids, they were all happy that they had so much fun and thanked Zayn. “So, you are the great Niall” Zayn said and Harry groaned “No, c’mon, don’t do this let’s go” Harry said already taking Zayn out of the door “No, wait! Let’s go to the coffee shop near, let’s know each other better!” and Zayn nodded and now they didn’t really have a choice.

“Harry I was so worried! Where were you yesterday! You didn’t call me!” Zayn said and really was this a good moment to talk about it “Sorry” Harry said taking a sip from his coffee “No, I want details! You didn’t even pick up your phone!” Harry groaned “Sorry, he was at mine’s” Niall said and Louis looked at him with wide eyes “You got Mr. hotpants to your house and you didn’t tell me! I thought we were best friends!” and it was Niall’s turn to groan, “Lou, shut up, he took care of me” and Zayn gasped “Wow, take care of another human being without hurting them?! I’m impressed!” and really this was just a thing to make Niall and Harry embarrassed.

Harry and Niall shut Louis and Zayn “Hey, where is Alex?” Harry asked Niall “She went with her mom, I can’t be with her all the time” Niall said “Sorry for asking but why does she live with you? Since she has mom and dad?” and he regretted it when he saw Niall’s face.

Niall turned to Louis and Zayn “Should we leave them?” and Harry nodded because they actually looked like they were on a conversations “Yeah, c’mon” and they left them, they went to a near park, the walk was silence, Niall wanted to gather his thoughts. They sat in a bench.

“You see how Alex is way younger than me? It’s like I’m the dad?” Harry nodded “Well, mom remarried when I was 16, I didn’t even like the guy but mom wanted to be married so I let it be and she got pregnant after like a month, there were many problems during the pregnancy because he was just horrible but mom defended him even though she knew he wasn’t good, he didn’t even like me but I didn’t care because I am not important, mom was important” Harry nodded to make him continue.

“She was born, and from that moment there were problems, money, the girl, everything was a problem to him, I was the one who took care of her until I went to uni, I was happy to get out of there and I thought I was the problem and me going away was going to get the relationship better, but it didn’t, and I was worried because she was seeing so much anger in that house and when I turned 21 I told mom that I would take care of her, with grandma’s help, she refused but after I explained that she couldn’t see more of that she accepted”

Harry was silent, he didn’t know what to say until he saw Niall “You know, you are a great son, a great brother, a great person, not many would have done what you did” Niall turned to him “Thanks, that is sweet” and Harry smiled too, they watched the kids play and something broke inside of Niall’s heart, the wall he had was slowly breaking.

Harry followed Niall to his mom’s house, he was going to pick Alex up. Niall knocked on the door and they were greeted by his mom “Hello Niall, Harry?” Harry extended his hand “hello, nice to see you” she nodded and Alex came running down the stairs “Harry! Niall!” And hugged Harry tightly, she chuckled “I guess she loves both of you” and Niall smiled “Let’s go, see you mom” and he kissed her on the cheek.

It has been two months now and Niall stops working today and Harry is going crazy because he isn’t going to see Niall everyday, just in the afternoons and that can’t be right.

The kids all organized a goodbye party for Niall, Harry got earlier to set everything up and told Niall to get later that day because they had some tests to run in the morning.

All the kids were there and they were putting the drawings they made of Niall and a cake and they are all sad but they are trying to not show it, Harry received a message from Niall saying how some parents were thanking him and saying goodbye, that meant he was there. Harry told the kids to hide.

The room was dark and Niall got in and turned the lights on and nearly had a heart attack when the kids jumped from under their desks and shouted surprise. Niall laughed “Guys! Is this all for me?” and they all shouted ‘yes!’. Niall turned to Harry and mouthed a ‘thank you’ and Harry nodded and smiled, covering that he was actually sad.

They ate cake and they showed him the cards they had made and they actually cried and Harry and Niall had to make them stop crying but it was actually great and Niall actually had to stop a tear from running down his cheek.

All the kids had already said their goodbyes and their parents had picked them up, Harry was sitting in the floor, looking at nothing in particular. Niall sat beside him.

“I’m going to miss this” Niall said, Harry nodded “Yeah, they are going to miss you a lot” Harry said with a quiet voice, Niall looked at him “only them?” Harry chuckled “No, me too, I’ll miss you too” Niall sighed “I’m going to miss you too, you don’t need to miss me you know?” Harry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows “I’m not going to see you that often now?” and Niall rolled his eyes and kissed Harry, Harry had a shock but kissed back, he smiled in the kiss and they separated leaning their foreheads. They heard squealing and clapping and turned around to see Alex and Liam, their eyes widened and they tried to hide but they were already busted, Harry and Niall chuckled and kissed again.

Maybe they aren’t going to miss each other that much now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually mi first work here! sorry if it has mistakes, hope you actually liked it!


End file.
